warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fourth Apprentice/Chapter 22
Chapter description :As the cats approach the dam, the kittypets are amazed at the sheer size of the construction. The ThunderClan cats lead them to where the other Clan cats are, still practicing how to move branches. Toadfoot explains that they had been stacking branches to remove them, and Lionblaze compliments him on his good work. Woody introduces himself as a non-Clan cat to the kittypets, and Seville comments that he might have seen him before in the woods. Before they devise a plan, Whitetail suggests that they hunt first. :The Clan cats bring back prey, and Dovepaw encourages Jigsaw to try a bite of her squirrel. He remarks that it is not bad, but tastes fluffy. Night falls, and the cats begin to plan their scheme to free the water. The WindClan cats are told to be the distraction due to them being the fastest runners. Woody offers to accompany the WindClan warriors since he knows the woods well. Lionblaze says that it would be best to tackle the dam from the other side to be farther away from the beavers. Petalfur conspires that it would be best to dislodge the logs from the inside so that the dam would collapse in on itself. :Whitetail, Sedgewhisker, and Woody depart. Lionblaze reminds the cats not to fight, and before Toadfoot could finish saying to climb a tree in case of danger, a yowl sounds. Dovepaw quietly mutters that the beavers are moving inside of their dens. Lionblaze listens to the mocking hisses from the WindClan cats and Woody, causing for a beaver to appear onto the bank. Sedgewhisker scratches one of the beavers on the nose before running, causing for the creatures to follow. Toadfoot hisses for everyone else to go. :Petalfur splits up the group to search for holes in the dam. Thunder booms from the sky, and rain begins to fall on the pelts of the cats. Lionblaze grabs a branch to hurl down below, and Jigsaw helps him helps him push from the other end. Dovepaw senses that Whitetail and the others were keeping the beavers busy, and her mentor asks her to help since the coast was seen clear. Nearby, Tigerheart falls into the stream. Lionblaze calls out to ask if he is alright, and Tigerheart responds that he is furious. :Petalfur calls for help, saying that if they could shift a trunk, a lot of the dam would collapse. Lionblaze instructs Dovepaw to climb inside and push. He encourages the cats to pull harder, eventually leading to the trunk beginning to shift. He yells for Dovepaw to get out as the tree swings out, tearing logs down with it. The logs underneath Lionblaze's paws begin to move. He moves onto a bigger log and realizes that it too was starting to shift. Petalfur orders Seville to pull out some twigs and for Tigerheart to scoop mud out of the hole. Waves lap over Lionblaze's head as he sees Snowdrop and Dovepaw work together under the level of the trapped water. :Dovepaw suddenly gasps that the beavers were returning. The WindClan warriors and Woody hop onto the broken dam, quickly instructed to pull logs. Lionblaze begins to feel enraged as time begins to run out, but is distracted when Toadfoot yells of a flood coming. He yowls for everyone to get off of the dam. The cats see Twoleg lights coming through the trees, charging down towards the dam. Lionblaze orders for all the cats to get to the bank, but the rumbling of water grows too loud. He then shrieks for everyone to hang on as the dam explodes. Lionblaze glances over at the kittypets before a wall of water overtakes them all. Characters Major }} Minor *Snowdrop *Jigsaw *Dovepaw *Sedgewhisker *Toadfoot *Petalfur *Tigerheart *Whitetail *Woody }} Notes and References Category:The Fourth Apprentice Category:Chapter subpages Category:Omen of the Stars arc